


O Beijo

by Harry_Fado



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Puck... Puck! O que você está fazendo?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Beijo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108871) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado)



“Puck... Puck! O que você está fazendo?”  
“Eu estou te beijando! duh.”  
“Eu notei essa parte, idiota. O que eu queria perguntar era: Por que diabos você está me beijando?”  
“Porque você é gostoso!”  
“Isso é tudo?”  
“Você quer mais?”  
“Para o meu cérebro não queimar tentando descobrir, absolutamente!”  
“Relaxa cara. Seu cérebro não vai queimar; você nem vai lembrar que tem um cérebro.”  
E com isso, Puck beijou Kurt com mais paixão.  
Os lábios do mais jovem eram macios e Puck não percebeu, mas seu cérebro não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fossem os lábios de Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Este é um drabble bobinho que eu fiz quando eu estava na 7ª série(8º ano?) :D  
> Espero que tenham gostado <3


End file.
